caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Banality
Banality is a metaphysical force that affects the denizens of the Dreaming. It is composed from doubt, rationality, human normalacy and a lack of average creativity and/or imagination. In the CC paradigm, supernatural creatures and metahumas are not as banal as ordinary people who are called sleepers, innocents and mundanes by some. Humans with low banality are called Dreamers and they provide glamour to Changelings. Not all Dreamers have psychic or magical gifts but they often idealize them and tend to believe in the possibility of miracles and monsters. Humans with high banality are called Autumn People and their disbelief increases the banality in places they frequent and effects other people around them. Autumn people are worse than oblivious or ignorant. Their lack of any kind of creative spark makes it more difficult for any kind of magick or spiritual effect to work in their presence. They are somewhat immune to the Delirium as well. Autumn People have banality 9. Normal humans have banality 7. Vampires, shifters and metahumans have normal banality of 6. The background Fairy Affinity (3 or 5) reduces banality by 1 or 2 respectively. Human Dreamers are not kinain but they do have Fairy Affinity. Anyone except Changelings and Autumn People can take Fairy Affinity but it needs to fit in their concept and how they are roleplayed. CC's Mist Chart Whenever a Changeling or Enchanted being is "killed" by chimerical damage or Enchantment wears off (Changelings can enchant 1 person for 1 day by spending 1 point of glamour), their banality effects what they will remember. Characters with banality higher than 6 will have trouble remembering events that happened a day or two before they were enchanted/chimerically killed. This could make them very upset or paranoid, depending on their nature. The Positive Side To Banality Too much banality is soul-killing but too little banality leads to bedlam- and not just for Changelings. Vampires, werewolves, magicians, witches, witch-hunters and psychics are not the most stable and well-adjusted people to begin with. Thier banality is part of what keeps them humane and capable of prudent, self-preserving actions. The Masquerade and the Veil are paramount to vampire/werewolf culture- when Kindred and Garou lose themselves to bedlam they are swiftly hunted down by their own kin lest they bring down consequences upon everyone. Vampires & Banality The supernatural world is a source of wonder and terror, providing a source of glamour for Changelings. Contrary to canon sources, the vampires of CC do not gain banality as they age. However, elder vampires reach a point somewhere between 800-1200 years depending on the individual where they can no longer sustain themselves on the blood of mere humans or animals and they can become addicted to "fairy blood". If they do so, they tend to suffer similar effects to bedlam and lose all humanity and willpower, becoming savage and mindless predators. Werewolves & Banality Some werewolves are also faeblooded or have fae affinity; they are often allies, lovers, retainers, rivals with the kithain of CC. Enchanted werewolves, however, have even less control over themselves than usual. They are at -1 difficulty to frenzy while enchanted. If they do frenzy, they will pass out instantly when it ends and suffer the start of a dream-coma that has a duration based on their banality. Werewolves who are enchanted too often will develop derrangements and become "wyld-tainted" or "wyrm-tainted". Eventually they will lose all humanity, becoming savage and mindless predators. Metahumans & Banality Unlike vampires and werewolves, metahumans don't usually lose humanity from excessive. However, should they spent too much time in the Dreaming, they can disconnect from human reality and develop derrangements or mental illness- should they suddenly be scorned and cast off from thier kithain lover or patron, they may break down completely and either search for another outlet into the Dreaming or fall to madness, possibly becoming a threat to themselves and others. go to the Main Changeling Page or the House Rules Page